The Boyfriend Project
by mizzieshizzie
Summary: After a drunken night that Eponine would rather not talk about, Courfeyrac decides it's high time to act on his feelings for her. But if he knows Eponine, the regular 'knight-in-shining-armor' spiel just will not do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sniff*.**

**0 drinks**

It all started with a simple text message:

_Come over, I have booze :)- Courf_

It was an offer Eponine considered, she had college finals coming up and Courfeyrac wasn't exactly a positive role model. Pfft, like she cared about role models- she had none. She thought and thought, and decided that she would go, so long as it was okay with her roommates, Cosette and Musichetta. They usually studied together on Fridays, but lately they been studying every night for the past two weeks. They agreed, happy to have a night off- they felt bad to read ahead without Eponine. So she grabbed her bag (which had almost nothing in is, just a pen and some gum) and rushed out her door, driving her beat-up old Corolla a few blocks to Courfeyrac's apartment.

When she arrived, she didn't even need to knock- the two had that easy, I-don't-give-a-fuck-if-we-fight-as-long-as-I-can-a pologize-with-booze kind of relationship. It was a friendship neither of them had before they met the Amis, now they had that relationship with almost everyone. She dropped her bag at the door, kicked off her mis-matching flip-flops and joined him on the couch, where he was watching Community. there was a beer laid out for her already, the perspiration rolling over the bottle.

"Hey!" He beamed at his best friend/secret crush. He felt weird even thinking that, they were best friends. She thought of him in a platonic way, he was sure of it.

"Hi!" She replied, swigging from the beer. "What's up?"

"Mot much, 'Taire was just here, Enj is making him give up most of alcohol, so I though 'who better to share this delectable drink with than my best friend'?" He shrugged a playful arm around her shoulders, something he did often. She thought it was just friendly, but Courfeyrac imagined a totally different reality each time they hugged, or grabbed hands in the scary part of a movie, or kissed each other's cheek. He let his arm rest on her thin shoulders as she rested her head in his neck and they both kicked their feet up onto the coffee table. Courfeyrac blushed, something he did exclusively for her.

**3 drinks**

**** The pair were getting tipsy, making rowdy jokes as quirky college students got into antics around some place called Greendale. It had started out as just an episode, but it was safe to say that they were indulged in a full-on Community marathon.

"_Dayyym, Jeff!_ I'd hit that!" Eponine exclaimed, rolling her hips as best as she could on the couch as Jeff winger appeared from a vent on the screen, covered in what Senior Chang referred to as 'monkey gas'.

"Ha! You're too good for that weirdo, darling." Courfeyrac joked. He was somewhat of a lightweight.

"Thank you, dear." Eponine mocked back, placing a gentle kiss on his nose, her inhibitions clearly out the window and smashed on the pavement below.

**5 drinks**

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Eponine exclaimed, holding up an empty beer bottle. both of them were completely drunk at this point. Grantaire would have been proud.

"But Ep, there's only two of us." Courf realized through his drunken fog.

"Fine, then kiss me."

Courfeyrac rolled his head towards her.

"But you're all the way on the ground, and I'm here on the couch!"

"Fine." Eponine, who was desperate for some kind of contact at this point, got up and strolled over to the couch, situating herself on Courfeyrac's lap. They looked at each other for a moment, both trying to keep themselves from giggling nervously in the face of the adverse danger they were playing with. In their drunken stupor, how were they to know that they were about to change the balance of such a close-knit group of friends But what was the danger in just a little kiss?

She leaned foreword forcefully, their lips meeting hard at the centre of a bridge neither thought they would be able to cross. She pulled away to look at him, finding his eyes exactly where she expected them to be- perfectly placed brown orbs hovering above a long angular nose. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, something to help her cope with loneliness. But the more she looked at him she found herself in that familiar state of stomach-dropping intensity.

Without really meaning to, she pressed her face against his again. It intensified, and eventually she had her legs wrapped around his waist in a full on make-out session, as if they could drink the alcohol that resided on the walls of their mouths. The pressure radiating from what Joly would call the 'under-the-waist-smiley-face' began to creep up to their brains- it was a full-on dominance battle: Their tongues battled each other, while the alcohol and complete, unadulterated horniness fought over their minds- and there was a clear winner in both scenarios.

Courfeyrac picked her up, beginning to carry her to the bedroom,completely drunk, unaware of what was happening. Their faces attacked each other viciously as they burst into the bedroom, the door knocking against the wall. He set her down on the bed, climbed over her, and in that moment they both knew there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I literally know nothing about medical stuff, so I'm sorry if I mess some stuff up!**

Eponine woke up with a spitting headache, feeling sick, tired and strangely happy.

She opened her eyes, sunlight cutting through the venatian blinds to the right of her. She was buck naked, but her clothes were folded neatly on the bedside table, along with an asprin and some water. She racked her brain, trying to remember who's house she was in- and more importantly, which one of her friends she had slept with. Cautiously getting up, she slipped on her underwear, bra, and abandoned her clothes in favour of a white t-shirt that rested on the floor. Whoever was out in the kitchen, as she could so clearly hear, may as well lend her a t-shirt after they took advantage of he-

It came spinning back now, her insistence on playing spin the bottle, the kiss, and most importantly, the _lack of certain equipment. _

This aspect hit her with a bout of nausea, and she broke into the bathroom, spilling up all she could of last night through her mouth. There was a loud clanging in the kitchen, and suddenly Courfeyrac was beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back while everything spilled out of the poor girl. When she was finished, the burning taste of the vomit stung her throat, coaxing a few tears from her green eyes. She sat back against the wall, shaking with the possibility of the cause of this sudden outburst.

"Are you okay?" He asked her soothingly, still rubbing her back. He was in nothing but pyjama pants, and was sitting on a stool in front of the sink that he had for when Gavroche came for sleepovers. Eponine nodded, wiping her nose.

"Just the hangover." She squeaked, afraid of bringing up last night. Courfeyrac squinted at her- he didn't regret the night before, it was everything he imagined it to be and more. But in his drunken state he had forgotten... _something, _and now he was curious as to whether this was a hangover or something else.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, "Last night-"

"I'm su-" Eponine lurched forward again, her body shaking as she gripped the porcelain.

"I'm going to call Joly, just in case." He told her, but she was too bust throwing up to respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What?!" _Joly's voice was a shrill screech on the opposite side of the phone, so high-pitched that Courfeyrac had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Yes, me and Eponine had sex. She started throwing up this morning, and I want to make sure it is just a hangover." He explained for what felt like the hundredth time. Joly was responding to this situation the way a 13-year-old would.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there in five," Joly sighed.

"Awesome, thanks. Oh, and by the way? Don't mention the sex thing to Ep. I think she feels a little embarrassed." Courfeyrac leaned against the door, gazing at Eponine, who was asleep in his bed again. He barely even paid attention as Joly said goodbye and hung up.

He tossed his phone onto his dresser, sitting down next to Eponine. She was _crazy _beautiful this way, her dark brown hair tangled and matted against his pillow, arms and legs in every possible position. He imagined waking up to this every day, how wonderful that would be and how he would make her breakfast in bed and ever so occasionally roll her beneath him before she was even half-awake and give her something to wake up for. Then the panic set it, as he began to imagine Eponine leaving their friendship behind in favour of a drama-free life. He didn't want that, he wouldn't let that happen.

He didn't realize how long he had been staring when she woke up, startled by the doorbell.

He shot out of the room, and opened the door to Joly, who was smiling profusely at his two best friends. He had wanted them to get together for a long time now.

"Shall we get started?" He asked, and Eponine nodded.

He checked her vitals, plus a few other spots, and eventually stood up. Courfeyrac wrung his hands nervously.

"It's too early to tell," Joly concluded, "We should take you to a doctor, a certified one, just to be sure."

"O-okay. When should we go?" Eponine asked, her eyes lining with tears.

"You guys should go to the hospital, the'll tell you whether or not it's a possibility."

"Okay, thanks, Joly. We'll go right now." Courfeyrac informed him. Joly left, the two got dressed and headed to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eponine Thenardier?" A young-looking nurse called into the waiting room, and Eponine and Courfeyrac stood, stalking into the room they lead them too. The nurse stopped Courfeyrac at the door.

"And who might you be?" She asked sourly.

Courfeyrac, deciding to save Eponine from the embarrassment of telling the nurse that he was her friend that knocked her up, he pun an arm around her shoulders and proudly exclaimed "Her boyfriend."

"So, what appears to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm scared I may be... pregnant." Eponine informed her. The nurse nodded, writing things down on a clipboard.

"Uh-huh. And when do you think you might have conceived?" The nurse asked.

"Uh, l-last night." Eponine replied quietly. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hun, it's much to early to tell on the spot. But the doctor can do some tests and get back to you next week."

"Okay."

"Alright, He'll be in in a few minutes." And with that, the nurse left.

Courfeyrac watched Eponine- she was shaking, and tears lined her eyes, Strands on hair covered her face. If he could, he'd hold her, sucking all the fear and sadness away. She had endured so much in her short life of 22 years, and if she was pregnant then Courfeyrac would be there. If she wasn't, he would be there. He would always be there. The doctor came and went, taking Eponine with him. Alone, he began to imagine his life with Eponine- the Amis would be ecstatic, after three or four months she would move into his apartment with him, a deal that included almost daily sex that they would both be able to remember, they would be happy, then Courfeyrac would find a really cute way to propose. On their wedding day, Ep would look stunning, he would look sharp, and after the wedding they would run off to the Bahamas for a week. After a few minutes alone, his phone began to ring. It was Cosette.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Courf, thank _God, _is Ep with you? 'Chetta and I can't get ahold of her." She panted exasperatedly.

"Yeah, about that," He gritted his teeth, "We're kind of at the hospital. ImayormaynothavegottenEponinepregnant." He hurried the last bit.

"WHAT?!" Cosette screamed, "You _took advantage of her? _You're a fucking ass, Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac cringed. "Okay, first of all, it was her idea. Secondly, I was just as drunk as her." He pleaded his case. Cosette seemed to calm down a bit, but not much.

"Okay, whatever. But we are having a talk when you get back. And I'm bringing Enjolras." She muttered, but before he could plead a case for Eponine, Cosette had hung up.

A few moments later the Doctor and Eponine re-entered the room.

"Alright, Ms. Thenardier, I'll get back to you in about a week. Remember, it's very early so you may need another test in 2-4 weeks." He smiled, and Eponine and Courfeyrac left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, I know nothing about medical stuff, so... yeah. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to Courfeyrac's place was silent, the fear of next week hanging between them. Courfeyrac alternated between watching the road and Eponine, who was pushing herself against the car door, afraid of the proximity Courfeyrac would bring. Courfeyrac was beginning to think that she didn't want him around, an idea that terrified him. He understood that she might want to be alone for a while, but that didn't mean that he would stop being there for her. Then he remembered how Cosette, Musichetta and Enjolras wanted to talk. They were probably at his apartment. Terrified that everything would come spilling out in front of them, Courfeyrac pulled the car onto a grassy patch of land just to the side of the road.

"Courf, what are you doing?" Eponine asked timidly.

"I know you don't want to but we have to talk." He replied.

"Now? Here? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Eponine, I want you to know that if I had been in my right mind, I would have never taken advantage of you like that, and now that we're in this situation I feel terrible." He explained, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could look at her. She did the same.

"No, if I remember right it was my idea," Eponine sighed, "Besides, there's only one thing that I can _clearly _remember."

"How good I was in bed?" Courfeyrac joked, double-winking. Eponine laughed.

"No, I hardly remember any of that. What I do remember, though, is those few seconds before the second kiss."

Courfeyrac squinted at her like she was miles away. He racked his mind, searching for some memory of those moments. Finally, they came back to him.

"The kiss was supposed to be a one-time thing, but when I saw you after I just- I realized how much you mean to me." She finished, stuttering. After a few elongated moments of pure silence, she leaned over and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger as she pulled away. Courfeyrac stayed emotionless, unaware of where this was going. Fearing it was a goodbye kiss. But Eponine did it again, and again, and again, the kissing becoming quick and short.

"_Tell me you feel something too." _She begged. He looked her over, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery.

"Eponine," He muttered, and she cut him off right there.

"No. Stop." She put up a hand to silence him, thinking he didn't feel the same and that she had just humiliated herself. Courfeyrac took that hand.

"No, Ep. Look at me."

She did and saw him smiling softly.

"Even drunk, I'm positive that I would have never done any of the things we did if I didn't feel something for you." He told her. She grinned and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, against her will. There was a moment of awkward yet happy laughter before they took each other's lips again, clinging to each other for what felt like an eternity.

"By the way, Cosette called, she, Enj and 'Chetta are at my flat. They want to talk." He told her as he began driving again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned to the flat, Enjolras, Cosette and Musichetta were all sitting on Courfeyrac's couch, probably having used Enjolras's spare key to get in.

"Oh, hey guys." Eponine acknowledged them as she kicked off her shoes, "What's up?"

"You know exactly what's up, Ep," Musichetta crossed her arms. Eponine puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Guys, we were both drunk. It was no big thing."

"No big thing? Eponine, you might be _pregnant. _This is huge," Enjolras protested.

"What the fuck, 'Sette? You told him?" Courfeyrac scoffed.

"You never said not to." Cosette retorted. There was a moment of calming silence as they all stared at each other.

Eponine sighed deeply. If there was any time to confess, it was now.

"If you must know, at least it wasn't just some pointless bang. If I am indeed pregnant, that baby will come into this world as an act of love."

Everyone but Courfeyrac gasped.

"You mean you two are... together?" Musichetta stuttered.

Courfeyrac looked at Eponine. They had never ironed out any details but it seemed that they were indeed together now. Not that he really minded. It was sort of a dream come true. But hearing her say it was something different, something exciting and happy and just all-around destiny. He nodded at Musichetta.

"And when did this little arrangement happen?" Enjolras asked, as if not fully convinced.

"It wasn't really arranged," Courfeyrac explained, "It just kind of... happened. On the drive here."

"I see." He nodded. "Well, if you guys think you can last as a couple, I think we can let this go. Girls, lets go." Enjolras sighed, and after saying their goodbyes (an d an apology from the girls), Cosette, Musichetta and Enjolras left.

"Thank god that's over," Courfeyrac sighed, "I was nervous they'd never leave."

"Me too." Eponine replied, and joined him on the couch where they continued with the Community marathon that they never quite finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**6 days later**

Eponine, who was at her own flat with Cosette and Musichetta, woke up to a phone call.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Ah, Ms. Thenardier! It's me, Dr. Alexander." Came a cheery voice from the other side of the line. Eponine shot up and stumbled into the living room, where Musichetta and Cosette were preparing lunch. She looked at them desperately, and the two girls quickly surrounded her, listening as Eponine muttered incoherent gibberish for about a minute before saying 'Thanks, Doc' and hanging up.

"Well?" Cosette asked.

"That was the hospital. I'm not pregnant!" Eponine screamed, jumping up and down. A sense of relief flooded her friends, who hugged her and screeched with her.

"Oh, shit. I better go tell Courfeyrac," Eponine realized, "Can one of you call Enj and tell him please?"

Cosette nodded, already dialling the number as Eponine rushed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**Eep! What do you think? Reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I just thought I'd clear this up, otherwise things could get confusing.**

**Cosette, Eponine and Musichetta are currently living together, but Cosette is moving out to a new flat with Marius in a week.**

**Enjolras and Grantaire are in a relationship and currently live together.**

**Bahorel and Bossuet are living together.**

**Joly, Combeferre and Jehan share a flat.**

**Feuilly Lives alone, as does Courfeyrac for the time being.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Courfeyrac was organizing his clothes when he got a knock at the door. Thinking it was the pizza he ordered twenty minutes ago, he rushed to answer it. But instead he was met with Eponine's beaming face.

"I'm not pregnant." She whispered, almost inaudibly. It took Courfeyrac a few moments to realize what she had said, but he eventually caught on and took her around the waist, hugging and spinning her, trying his best to imitate what he had seem in romance movies. The duo laughed as he set her down, her feet barely reaching the floor. She was much shorter than him, so she stayed on her tiptoes to kiss him happily. They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in this monumental news.

"Oh, Ep. Thank god," He whispered, hugging her again, leaving her standing this time. "I was so worried. We're way to young."

"I agree." She whimpered in a happy, squeaking tone. "But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun," She winked. Catching on, Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" _kiss. _"Oh _yeah?" _He laughed picking her up on the way to his room. He stopped in the kitchen, though, and set her down on the counter.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean, you just got over a pregnancy scare."

Eponine nodded. "I want something to remember."

"Okay." And from his drawer full of junk he pulled a small, silver-wrapped packet. He held it up triumphantly, Causing Eponine to laugh as he returned to her and gently kissed her, picking her up by her thighs and carrying her towards the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Elsewhere, Joly and Musichetta were on a date at a small cafe downtown. Musichetta needed time with her boyfriend, Cosette was moving out in two weeks to move in with Marius and she honestly wasn't sure how long Eponine would stay. She was being uncharacteristically quiet, something that worried Joly immensely.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, grabbing her hand across the table.

"I'm just stressed, babe," Her voice came out breathy, "I don't want to live alone. What, with Cosette moving out soon and Ep and Courf's relationship progressing so quickly."

There was silence as Joly reviewed his options.

"Maybe you don't have to," he stated. Musichetta stared at him.

"My lease with Combeferre and Jehan is up in, like, two weeks. Maybe I could move into your flat, so that if Eponine moves out you won't feel so alone."

"Joly, that's a great idea!" Musichetta exclaimed, "Plus, Eponine considers you a good friend, so I'm sure she'll be fine with it until she moves out, whenever that happens... I'll ask her tomight, though, just to be safe."

"I'll talk to Combeferre and Jehan as well, I don't think it'd bother them too much." Joly joked.

And with that, they finished their coffee and continued with their day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Later that day, when Eponine got back to her flat, Joly was sitting on her couch with 'Chetta, and Cosette was probably taking some boxes to her new place.

"Hey guys," She said as she entered, "What's up?"

"Oh, Ep! You're here, good." Musichetta quickly stood up to face her friend.

"We have something to ask you."

"O-okay," Eponine replied quietly.

"Considering Cosette is moving out, and your relationship with Courfeyrac is progressing quite quickly, we thought that maybe I could move in here." Joly stated. Eponine stared at her friends, her lips pursed as if mulling over the question.

"Well, who am I to stop you?" She finally said, looking at her friends with joy. "Besides, I consider Joly to be one of my best friends, so that would be a plus. None of that awkward my-friends-boyfriend lifetime TV shit."

"Awesome!" Musichetta squeaked happily, "He'll be moving in in about two weeks, that's when his lease expires."

"Fantastic!" Was Joly and Eponine's shared reaction.

**Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! Just a quick heads up, there will be a time skip in the next chapter, not just because I'm lazy but because it actually serves a purpose. Also, sorry it was sort of short, I'm moving and I can't update on mobile very well so I try to keep the chapters to a minimum. Please review! Thank you! 3**


End file.
